meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Truffula Ewoks
Ewoks Truffula(VEKF008) was born on February 3, 2011 in the Ewoks Mob. Her mother was McDreamy and her father was Tigi, they were the dominant pair of the Ewoks. Truffula's three litter-mates were her brother Lorax(VEKM007) and sisters Thneed(VEKF009) and Bar-Ba-Loot(VEKF010). They were the first surviving litter born in the Ewoks. McDreamy had evicted all the subordinate females before Truffula was born, so she was the only remaining adult female in the group. At the time the Ewoks was a small mob consisting of eight members. Truffula's sister Thneed was predated in September 2011, but the rest of the litter survivied to adulthood in spite of the group's small size. In September 2013 Truffula was evicted for the first time. She made it back into the group, but was evicted again in the following month, along with her sister Bar-Ba-Loot. They both managed to rejoin the group. In December 2013 both females were evicted again. Both of them ended up falling pregnant. In February 2014 Truffula and Bar-Ba-Loot left the Ewoks to form a new mob. Quintessentials The two pregnant females joined up with two wild males to create the Quintessentials Mob. There were no clear dominant meerkats of the group after it's foundation. Bar-Ba-Loot was the first to give birth, she had two pups. Truffula did not attempt to kill them. In March 2014 Truffula gave birth and a month later Bar-Ba- Loot also gave birth to another litter making it difficult to determine the mother of each pup. Sadly, two of the pups VQLP006 and VQLP007 died two months later. By that time Truffula was pregnant again, but the group still did not have an established dominant female. Both females conintued to compete for dominance, untill finally Truffula ousted her sister and took the role of dominant female for herself. By the following month one of the wild males named European Bob was determined to be the dominant male. In June 2014 Truffula gave birth to VQLP010, VQLP011 and VQLP012. All three pups survived their first few months and Truffula was pregnant again in August but aborted. She and her sister were both pregnant in September. Both females gave birth in October however Truffula had evicted her sister and one of the wild males had disappeared leaving just the dominant pair as the only adults in the group. Truffula was predated in either March or April of 2016, leaving the mob without a dominant female. Offspring First litter, born in March 2014, fathered by an unknown male ''' Shandy Everywhere (VQLM003) Last Seen in April 2016 Tooloose (VQLF004) Last Seen in May 2015 '''Second litter, born in June 2014, possibly fathered by European Bob Bernice (VQLF010) Former dominant female of Quintessentials, Last Seen in October 2016. Bridget (VQLF011) Last Seen in July 2016 Houdini (VQLM012) Died in July 2015 Third litter, born in October 2014, most likely fathered by European Bob (Mixed litter with Bar-Ba-Loot) Pog mo Thoin (VQLM013) Last Seen in March 2016. Former member of Zulus. Smellie (VQLF014) Last Seen in February 2016. Mildred (VQLM015) Predated in January 2015. Chatsworth (VQLM016) Predated in May 2015. Heatherleigh (VQLF017) Last Seen in March 2016. Former member of Zulus Casper Jagabubba (VQLM018) Last Seen in July 2016. Growl Tiger (VQLF019) Former dominant female of Quintessentials. Predated in December 2016. Fourth litter, born in March 2015, most likely fathered by European Bob Sebastian (VQLM020) VQLM021 VQLP022 VQLP023 VQLF024 ' Fifth litter, born in September 2015, most likely fathered by European Bob' VQLF025 VQLM026 VQLP027 Links Ewoks Mob Quintessentials Mob Category:Ewoks meerkats Category:Quintessentials meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats